Clans of the Forest: Snowleaf's Story
by Phoenix Flamelight
Summary: These are all of Smowleaf's adventures. She doesn't have much, but they still do mean a lot to her. She soon decided to record them for you. Have fun reading them!
1. Chapter 1

_These are adventuring stories. I hope your heart is into them and you will enjoy reading. Please review. ~Phoenix_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"Snowkit! Snowkit! Snowkit, where are you?" called my mother, Junipertail. "Ah, Snowkit, there you are. Icekit wants to play with you."

I sighed. I had figured that this place wouldn't last long. My thin fur matched my twin sister's fur, Icekit. Her eyes were dark green and mine were pale blue, which is the only way my clanmates can remember who is who.

I climbed out of the rosebush, thorns snapping at my side. My clan wasn't big on sight, and that's because half of it is underground: the dens. A few rocks surrounding it, plus one cliff like stone sticking up: the Forest Stone. We had good protection from nearby passers and storms.

I bounded over to my sister. She was sitting alone, while the other kits, Birchkit and Blossomkit played with each other. They kept sticking tongues at us.

"Are they giving you a hard time?" I asked gently. Icekit had tears in her eyes. She nodded.

"They... they scratched me." Icekit showed a little scrape on her ear. The bleeding had stopped, but the gash looked painful, especially with the little drops of blood.

"Why don't you go tell our mother, or the medicine cat. Or maybe, perhaps, their mother," I faltered. No, not their mother. Their mother would tell them that they would never do such a horrible thing and scream at them.

"Longpath is out with our mother, looking for herbs. They just went out," said Icekit glumly.

"Oh." I had never felt so helpless. Here, her sister was hurt. And she couldn't do anything about it.

I licked my younger sister's ear. "No matter what, you're stronger than them any warrior. You're my sister," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You too."

I picked up some moss and rolled it into a ball. "Let's play," I offered.

I threw the moss ball, but Icekit didn't catch it. Instead, she bent down and sniffed it. She looked up and grinned wickedly.

"We can put mud inside and throw it on to Blossomkit and Birchkit," planned Icekit. I thought for a moment. From experience, I knew that Icekit was a good thrower. The other kits had always been mean.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'll stay right next to you."

Icekit put her paw in the Drinking Pond where everybody drank while her other paw scooped up dirt. She soaked it with her first paw and put it in the middle of the moss ball and rolled it back up.

We inched closer to Blossomkit and Birchkit. They didn't notice.

_THWACK!_

Icekit's moss ball hit Blossomkit's beautiful white fur with a yelp. The moss ball splattered dark mud. Uglykit.

Perfect throw, bad timing. Blossomkit's mother, Frostbird, had slipped out of the nursery, probably was organizing the dens for her kits. Longpath and Junipertail came into EarthClan camp.

Blossomkit cried for her mother while Birchkit tried to comfort her. Frostbird gathered all the mud on Blossomkit, glared at the two kits, and threw the mud right in front of them, making them look ashamed.

Junipertail apologized a bunch of times to Frostbird, walked over to her my sister and I, scooped us up, and marched us back underground.

"How _dare_ you insult a clanmate like that!" shouted Junipertail.

"B-but, Birchkit and Blossomkit-" my sister stammered.

"I don't care what they've done to you! What I'm saying is-" my mother continued.

I shouted even louder than any cat could have shouted. _"BIRCHKIT AND BLOSSOMKIT HAVE DONE HORRIBLE THINGS TOO!" _I screamed. My mother paused, surprised of my voice.

I growled and spat at her feet. I marched outside and tried to climb the Forest Stone in misery, but only managed to scratch and slip. I dug at the base of it and made a hole only big enough for me. I disappeared in the hole in anger, nobody aware of the dirt mound.

Soon, somebody tugged at my neck fur. It was Junipertail. Her bright green eyes gleamed with concern.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry for yelling at you!" asked Junipertail quickly. My mother checked around me everywhere. Behind her, Icekit was grinning like crazy. On the other side of my mother stood Frostbird, Blossomkit, and Birchkit. They all looked unhappy to be here.

"Yeah," I growled, still angry at everybody around me, except for Icekit, I guess.

My mother flicked her tail at Frostbird and the others, and immediately they looked upset then sighed.

They spoke all together. "Snowkit, we're sorry that we always yelled at you and teased you and we are asking you to agree: please forgive us."

Then Frostbird said immediately by herself now: "Uh, I need to go." She turned around, but Junipertail bit her tail and Frostbird yowled in pain.

"Hm... no, I don't forgive you. Now, leave me alone before I tear you to shreds," I commanded them. Frostbird calmly walked away, scolding her kits while they scrambled away.

My mother frowned at me while Icekit grinned.

"You got them good enough, Snowkit!" she complimented me. I managed a smile.

I got up and dipped my head. I came up to the cave entrance and peered into the black. I flicked my tail, smelling something unfamiliar, but familiar: WaterClan.

I screamed and ran off into the nursery. The cats almost trampled me. The other kits laughed at me, including Icekit, until they saw WaterClan warriors and started screaming. My mother scooped up my sister and I while Frostbird scooped up her kits. We ran into the nursery and Nettlemist and Bumblefern jumped in front of the nursery.

Ratclaw knocked out a sleek black she-cat. He rolled a side from a silver she-cat but she caught him and they tumbled into the mob, leaving the medicine den unguarded. But Longpath knew a few tricks, too. She slapped a large ginger tom with her tail and clawed another ginger she-cat.

"Hush, kits, hush. No worries. Our apprentices and warriors have got it," purred Frostbird, even though she sounded worried herself.

"Yes, kitties, Frostbird is right for once, now why don't you go to sleep?" offered Junipertail kindly.

We all nodded and I whispered to my sister. "I hope you'll have a great life after this." I closed my eyes and darkness fell over me. _Sweet dreams,_ I thought to myself, and went to sleep in the raging battle.

* * *

_That was actually Snowleaf's first adventure. She's got a few more to tell you! And review! ~Phoenix_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is Snowleaf's second adventure. It was great for her! I hope you enjoy it and please review! :) ~Phoenix_

* * *

** Chapter 2 **

I yawned, fluttering my eyes. I sat up, the kits all around me, even Birchkit and Blossomkit.

"Hey, Snowkit! Do you remember what's going to happen today? Do you remember?" asked Icekit.

I shook my head. My mother was still asleep. The sun shone into the entrance of the den, where we kits liked to slide down. I could also see shadows of passing apprentices and warriors.

Blossomkit laughed in a kind way. Ever since the incident with her mud fur, she'd been getting kinder and funnier with us, along with Birchkit, too.

"Ha! Told you Birchkit! She wouldn't remember!" shouted Blossomkit. Junipertail woke up, blinking.

"Quiet, kits. Frostbird is still asleep," hushed Junipertail. Sure enough, Frostbird had eyes closed still. She was _still_ snoring. Junipertail climbed out, leaving claw marks.

"So what?" asked Blossomkit. She leaped into the air and aimed for her own mother. All four feet in front of her, plus her claws unsheathed, she landed on Frostbird's belly. Frostbird screamed with terror and turned to face the kits, little blood waterfalls pouring down slightly.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" screamed Frostbird. She stormed out, leaving us all giggling.

"That was a nice one, Blossomkit," I admitted. She grinned and we all started climbing out, leaving dirt on our furry bellies. More giggling. "I'm surprised you'd do that on your own mother."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Forest Stone!" called the leader, Vinestar.

Everybody gathered around the stone. I ran in between legs, running to the front, the other kits behind me.

"Snowkit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you'll be known as Snowpaw!" called Vinestar. The clan cheered. "Your mentor will be Darkflame. I hope Darkflame will pass down all he"

I touched noses with a pure black tom that had amber eyes.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" the clan chanted.

"Icekit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw!" said the leader. "Your mentor will be Silverclaw. I hope Silverclaw will teach you all she knows to you."

"Icepaw! Icepaw!" My sister touched noses with another sleek white she-cat. Her claws looked like real silver.

"Birchkit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw! Your mentor will be Bumblefern. I hope she will teach you all she knows to you," Vinestar called.

"Birchpaw! Birchpaw!" Birchpaw touched noses with a brown she-cat like him.

"Blossomkit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you'll be known as Blossompaw! Your mentor will be Suncloud. I hope Suncloud will teach you all he knows to you."

Blossomkit stood up as the clan chanted her name. A golden tom with a white chest, belly, and tail-tip walked up to her and lowered down to touch noses.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought. Blossompaw had always hated Suncloud. If something happened to them...

Blossompaw jumped on to his back and hissed. He looked scared of the sudden attack and reared back, falling and almost squishing Blossompaw, but she rolled out of the way.

He rolled the other direction, but as soon as he was on his belly, Blossompaw pinned him.

"New mentor, that I _don't _hate," she snapped.

"Blossompaw! How dare you treat a warrior like that! If you hate him, than you'll be my mentor, and believe me, you'll hate me even more!" roared Vinestar. Vinestar bumped Blossompaw off Suncloud and Blossompaw scrambled backward.

"Fine!" snorted Blossompaw and stormed off.

Vinestar turned the clan. "I'm sorry about that incident, Blossompaw was just upset. You are dismissed." She dipped her head in shame since the ceremony had turned out so badly in the end.

The EarthClan cats walked away muttering and murmuring.

I walked up to Blossompaw and grinned. "That was _so cool._ I wish I had enough strength and courage to do that."

Blossompaw grinned at me back. "I know. I wish I could beat up Vinestar, too. I'd rather train by myself than with one of them. They're boring and make the kind of training hard and tiring. I don't want to do that to myself," shrugged Blossompaw.

I grinned. "You know what, let's take a border patrol. Explore the territory."

"Alright, I'll go get Darkflame," sighed Blossompaw.

"No," I said.

"What do you mean 'no?' We need to start our patrols with warriors first!" asked Blossompaw, confused.

"We'll go on an expedition. We'll go and check it. I hope you know your skills and speeds." I sprinted away and ran out of the cave entrance. I rushed off until I saw a stream, which I guessed was the border between EarthClan and WaterClan. The stream was pretty thick. In the distance, I could see a small island and a few cats swimming.

I smiled at the beautiful blue water and then looked up and smiled at the scene. The sun was setting. I dipped my head and heard Blossompaw's footsteps. I tore my head away and looked back at Blossompaw.

"Hey, Snowpaw. Nice scene. Good time to come here," grinned Blossompaw. I smiled and padded toward the water. The icy water washed onto my shiny silver fur. I walked closer until the water was at my belly. Then to my neck.

"Um, Snowpaw? What are you-" Blossompaw's voice was cut off as I dived in. I sprinted out immediately, breathing deeply. I looked closer and saw what I had seen: silver fish the size of tail. They started to swim back and I lowered. I raised my unsheathed paw. I grabbed a fish.

"Cool," said Blossompaw. "Let's go. I think Darkflame and... my mentor might be worried about us."

"Sure!" I scrambled out of the water and sprinted back to camp, sniffing my strong scent so I would know where to go back. I saw the cave entrance and I dipped under it, Blossompaw behind me. I dropped the squirming fish in the fresh-kill pile. It flip-flopped away but it soon stopped and I brought it back. It hadn't gone far.

Blossompaw laughed. "Nice strong fish." I nodded in agreement. The elder, Thornfang, slowly walked out of his underground den and praised me for the good catch and started munching my large fish.

I grinned and walked off to the apprentice's den to sleep.

* * *

_And so, that was Snowleaf's second adventure. Or actually special moment. Please review! ~Phoenix_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is Snowleaf's third adventure: the Gathering! She's going to her first gathering!_ _Plus her first small battle where she fights herself. Please review! ~Phoenix_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I bounced around camp. It had been a moon later, but I had been made an apprentice two days after the Gathering, so I had missed it. Now I had a chance again.

It was only sunrise, but all the apprentices were bouncing around. Shadepaw and Nightpaw were laughing and giggling as they walked around camp.

"Hey, Icepaw!" I called. "Bet you can't get me!" I sprinted toward the cave entrance, my sister gaining on me. I ran around in the forest, until I came into a hole, trapped because Icepaw was behind me.

"Caught ya!" She leaped on to me, but I started climbing up a tree. She almost tumbled into the hole, which I was suspecting it as a badger hole, because it was filling my nose with the scent of badgers. I flinched.

"Icepaw! Get up here! Badgers are coming," I screamed. I continued to climb until I found a thick branch and perched on it. Icepaw climbed a little higher, but I could still see her on a thick branch, too.

Icepaw gave me a puzzled look. "Why a tree? We could've hid in the hole."

"That's a badger hole," I replied. "Badgers a good fighters, and even two apprentices who haven't even been _trained_ yet can't fight one. Especially a full-grown one." I saw two badgers, one of them young and the other old, which I suspected as the mother, crawled out. A huge badger walked toward the hole.

"I-I'm scared," cried out Icepaw to me. "I want to go home."

"Shh!" I snapped. One of the badgers looked up and started hissing and growling at us. My eyes widened. "Run!" I screamed. We scrambled down the tree and landed on the hissing badgers flat back and took off across the forest.

Back at camp, I pulled out lots of ferns and hastily covered our underground dens after informing the leader about the badgers.

Vinestar nodded. She leaped on to the Forest Stone. "EarthClan! Badgers are attacking!" She leaped off as everybody went nuts and started screaming, except for the warriors, apprentices, and queens. The queens calmly walked into the nursery, and there were two new queens named Hollybreeze and Smokeberry who had been mating for two months, but there was something strange about Smokeberry...

The elders rushed about and they all dipped inside their big den.

Silverclaw unsheathed her claws, which gleamed wickedly in the light, and she hissed. Five warriors dipped out, led by Ratclaw, the deputy.

Four badgers poured in. They all seemed to be males, because they didn't show any sign of being females. Silverclaw and Bronzefur leaped on it and started strangling it. I leaped on the second one with Icepaw, Blossompaw, and Birchpaw and we started ripping out its fur. Nightpaw and Shadepaw (the best apprentices) murdered the third one and Vinestar managed to kill the last.

Ratclaw, Nettlemist, Bumblefern, Suncloud, and Darkflame came in, breathing deeply. All of them were bleeding and had some bad scratches. Darkflame seemed to have a bite on her left foot. It was broken and it gushed out blood.

"Darkflame!" I leaped to my feet, a dead badger in front of me. I ran over to my mentor looking hurt. "Darkflame! Can you hear me? Please be alive! Somebody, come over to help."

Longpath, the medicine cat, trotted over and examined the would. She caught her breath. "Snowpaw, I'm sorry. But I believe Darkflame is... dying. The badger bit him hard."

"No. _No. _NO!" I screamed. I knelt down next to the dying tom. "Darkflame! Can you hear me?" I asked, whispering.

He was slightly blinking. "Snowpaw? Is that you?"

I nudged him. "Of course."

He smiled as best as he could. "Snowpaw, I'm sorry. But it's time I go to StarClan. I give you my spirit." With those last words, he closed his eyes the last time. His breathing stopped. His heart stopped beating. I curled up next to him.

"Well, good-bye, Darkflame," muttered Silverclaw, who had always disliked Darkflame. Hollybreeze started crying because Darkflame had been her mate.

* * *

"Come on, Icepaw! We've got to get to our mentors!" I called. My twin sister scrambled over to me and I rushed over to Blossompaw, Birchpaw, Nightpaw, Shadepaw, and our mentors.

Nettlemist, Nightpaw's mentor, bristled. "You should be faster next time," she snapped uneasily. I growled.

"EarthClan! Follow me!" called Vinestar. She led her clan to a huge willow tree that looked like had been standing there even a hundred moons before the four clans. But in between them stood a little stream, making a perfect round island where the four clans met: the Great Willow.

The river wasn't as thick as the one that surrounded WaterClan, but it was still a little scary. I looked at my new mentor, Suncloud.

"Don't worry," he assured me. "WaterClan cats and AirClan cats can swim pretty well, no matter what age, but only the warriors, senior apprentices, deputies, medicine cats, and leaders can swim through, so the new apprentices can ride on our backs."

"Um... okay. That just bothers me since it's just weird," I replied. I jumped on to his back, which was perfect to ride on since I was twice as smaller than the warrior. I dug my claws in and he winced.

"Just not to hard!" he yelped. I loosened my tight grip so it wouldn't hurt to much for him. He walked behind Vinestar into the water. The chill spread through me and Suncloud started swimming.

WaterClan was already waiting for EarthClan. Streamstar, the leader, was already on the Great Willow. The Great Willow was almost covered in dry leaves from leaf-fall and brown leaves on the ground around it. Apparently, somebody probably comes to the Great Willow a lot, because the leaves were trimmed and cut short for the leaders.

Suncloud stepped onto the ground and some WaterClan cats hissed. Suncloud shrank a little, but I still got off and stuck my tongue out at some apprentice-looking cats.

WaterClan stepped aside to the left and EarthClan surrounded the front of the Great Willow.

Then the FireClan cats. The EarthClan shifted to the right as FireClan pushed them away. Blazestar, who was a ginger tom, strode through the crowd of cats and leaped onto the Great Willow where Streamstar and Vinestar waited.

AirClan cats, that everyone swam through as easy as the WaterClan cats, so there were no apprentices on backs. Breezestar stormed forward and leaped up to the other leaders.

The cats started mumbling to each other as the leaders watched upon them. I looked around at FireClan apprentices and trotted over to a white one.

"Hey!" I said.

The apprentice turned around, startled. "Uh, hey. I'm Snowpaw. Who are you?"

I gave the apprentice a surprised look. "I'm Snowpaw, too! You'll hear my leader, Vinestar."

We both laughed. "Oh, yeah. Vinestar. I kinda wish I lived in EarthClan. I heard they're the best, secretive, strongest clan. I think Blazestar has reunited with your leader," replied Snowpaw.

I winked, but then, Suncloud called me. "Snowpaw! The Gathering has started!"

I padded over to my mentor and turned to face Blazestar, Streamstar, Vinestar, and Breezestar.

Streamstar stepped forward. She had rough-looking white fur and stream-y blue eyes.

"We have two new warriors: Wildfur and Swiftgaze." She beckoned her tail as a black tom with wild-looking fur and amber eyes with his brother, who was a white fluffy cat with stony eyes. "The food is plentiful. We are prepared for leaf-bare." Streamstar dipped her white head and stepped back.

My leader stepped forward this time. "And _we_ have four new _apprentices_," scoffed Vinestar, flashing her bright white fur. "Blossompaw, Birchpaw, Icepaw, and Snowpaw, please stand up." I stood up nervously and all the cats started murmuring and snickering. "

"Silence!" roared Blazestar. "Vinestar, you may continue."

Vinestar nodded. "We have food more than we ever had, our forests filled with prey. But also, one of our eldest warriors, Darkflame, has died in a battle from badgers. We are also prepared for leaf-bare." She gave WaterClan a disgusted look, dipped her head, and stepped back. Blazestar stepped forward.

"We have plenty of food and we are prepared for leaf-bare!" roared Blazestar and immediately stepped back. Such short news.

"Yes, we have attacked EarthClan." She flashed her silvery smile evilly. "But the fish and near the river forest territory is excellent and we have been well on food. Leaf-bare is determined upon our cats." She stepped back.

"We have had greencough, which killed two warriors, Cloudbreeze and Flightpool. Other than that, prey has been excellent and the territory around the gorge is filled with prey. Leaf-bare is determined among our strong cats." Breezestar dipped her head and stepped back.

I looked around. The cats had started to stir, so I guessed the Gathering was over. I waited for Vinestar, who had leaped off the Great Willow and was walking calmly toward us.

"Come, EarthClan." She beckoned with her tail to motion us forward. I climbed on to Suncloud's back again and everyone swam across the water. We headed back to EarthClan.

* * *

_So that was Snowleaf's third and maybe forth adventure, but since it was only one day, she's counting it as one. She's pretty impatient at me because she wants me to write about when she becomes a warrior real badly. Please review! ~Phoenix_


	4. Chapter 4

_This was Snowleaf's fourth adventure day of her life that she was really impatient about me writing about. She's becoming a warrior now! And don't forget to review! ~Phoenix _

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

I woke up with a start, eyes wide. I'm an apprentice today. Tomorrow I'll be a warrior. Actually, I was having my warrior ceremony today.

I stretched and stared at my siblings and the other new apprentices, Sandpaw and Rockpaw. I nudged Blossompaw.

She woke with a start. "We're warriors!" she screamed, glancing at the other apprentices, then whispered. "Oops. Didn't mean to shout. Come on, Snowpaw! Let's go get some food."

She stepped on her brother's tail on purpose and he screamed about a monster than spat at Blossompaw.

We walked outside. I spotted Nightfall and Shadesong giggling and laughing like they were having a super good time. I smiled at the brother and sister. Lowering down, I nibbled a small shrew.

Blossompaw eyed the fresh-kill pile. It was pretty small.

"Wanna go hunting, Snowpaw? We _do_ need to get some food," asked Blossompaw. I nodded in agreement. I padded to the cave entrance and this time, I leaped over it. Sometimes we could do that.

Blossompaw sprinted up a tree, but them quieted down when she spotted a squirrel. She started to creep up on it, but it noticed her, squealed, and bounced under her into it's hole. She growled.

I looked around. Maybe I could catch something. So we hunted until sun-high since the ceremony would be at that time. I had caught two ravens and a squirrel, and Blossompaw caught three robins. Yum.

I placed my two ravens on my back and carried the squirrel in my mouth. I could taste part of its delicious flesh.

When we came back, we set down the prey. Other cats looked up at us and started coming over to eat.

Vinestar came out of her den and leaped on to the Forest Stone. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Forest Stone!"

The cats looked up from their prey and padded over. Blossompaw, Birchpaw, Icepaw, and I walked up to the front. I pumped out my chest proudly so everybody could see how strong and healthy I was.

"Four apprentices are ready to become warriors," Vinestar mewed. "Icepaw, Snowpaw, Birchpaw, and Blossompaw, please come forward." she purred. Calmly, I stepped forward with my friends and my sister.

"I, Vinestar, leader of EarthClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these four apprentices. They have trained hard to learn and understand the ways of your noble code and I recommend them to you as warriors on their behalf. Do you, Icepaw, Snowpaw, Birchpaw and Blossompaw, promise to serve and protect this Clan, even at the costs of your lives?" Vinestar asked.

"We do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names! Icepaw, from now on, you will be known as Icepelt," purred Vinestar. Icepelt swished her tail and walked over to Junipertail, Tigerfur, Eagletalon, and Frostbird. Tigerfur curled his tiger-like tail on her.

"Snowpaw, from now on, you will be known as Snowleaf!" exclaimed Vinestar. I pushed my chest proudly and shone my green eyes. I happily trotted over to my parents.

"Good job, Snowleaf," Tigerfur purred. I dipped my head in pleasure.

"Birchpaw, from now on, you will be known as Birchwhisker," mewed Vinestar. He grinned like crazy and trotted over to us. Eagletalon and Frostbird purred and congratulated him.

"Blossompaw, from now on, you will be known as Blossomflake!" purred the leader. Blossomflake proudly walked over to us. Everybody purred in the group.

* * *

"EarthClan! We must go to the Gathering!" hissed Vinestar. Nobody was listening, except for me.

"Jump on to the Forest Stone and call them to tell," I whispered. Vinestar nodded. She leaped on to the Forest Stone and called a meeting.

"EarthClan, we must go to the Gathering." Vinestar's voice echoed. EarthClan cats nodded and followed the leader to the lake. Surprisingly, nobody was there. Sandpaw and Rockpaw were shaking.

"It's okay," I said, dipping my head. "You'll be riding on your mentor's back."

But I didn't need to. I was a warrior now! I splashed into the icy water up to my shoulders and leaped off my feet and started padding. I swam up to the island and got to the front next to Ratclaw, Longpath, and most of the warriors.

I looked behind me and saw my old friend that I always saw in Gatherings: Snowpaw, who was now Snowshine. I bustled through the cats of EarthClan. I waved my paw. Snowshine's eyes widened and she swam faster.

"Hey, Snowpaw! Are you a warrior yet?" she whispered.

"Yup. Call me Snowleaf now," I said, flashing my bright green eyes again.

"Wow. You should be called Snowflash, or Snoweye, or even my name, Snowshine. You really know how to flash your eyes," grinned my friend. "Any news?"

I winked. "Wait and see!" I spotted FireClan halfway across the stream. Behind them, I could see Streamstar's silver pelt. She was leading her clan toward the river. Apparently, not only EarthClan had trouble rounding up the cats.

When all the leaders were ready, Vinestar cleared her throat and stepped up. "We have four new warriors. And apprentices." She glanced at Sandpaw, Rockpaw, Icepelt, Birchwhisker, Blossomflake, and I. "We are prepared for leaf-bare."

"We also have two new warriors: Robintail and Foxpelt." Breezestar gestured her tail to a brown tom with a strange hazel tail-tip and another tom with reddish fur. "Prey has been plentiful around the gorge. We are prepared for new-leaf, too." She stepped back.

"We have had a fox attack and it killed two of our warriors, Ashhawk and Flameheart the deputy. Our new deputy is Stormstrike." Blazestar glanced at a furry grey tom that also looked scrawny and small, but quick. "Prey is plentiful. We are prepared for new-leaf."

Streamstar loudly cleared her throat. "Well, prey is disappearing because, ah, _AirClan_ has been hunting in our territory." She looked at Breezestar accusingly and they both started arguing.

"Stop!" yelped Vinestar, making Blazestar jump. "This is the only time we cannot fight, remember? Now let Streamstar finish her news!" Vinestar hissed at the leaders and glared at the cats below her.

"Right," muttered Streamstar. "Other than that _incident_, WaterClan is perfectly fine. We are prepared for new-leaf." She dipped her head and the four leaders started climbing down. The cats of the clans started stirring and EarthClan headed for the river first.

I bustled through cats and got right behind Longpath and Ratclaw. I leaped into the water and padded toward the shore. I swiftly ran into the forest and used my tracking skills to get back to my home.

* * *

_And that was Snowleaf's best adventure ever! She's very happy now. Please review! ~Phoenix_


	5. Chapter 5

_This was the last adventure Snowleaf wanted me to record! Oh, I might've forgotten to tell you, but Snowleaf and I are in StarClan. Yay that Snowleaf will leave me alone now! Now that does mean she doesn't have to get annoyed and bossy... please review! ~Phoenix_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I glanced around camp, worried. The fresh-kill pile had been burned to ashes, I mean like, _literally _it was pure black. I didn't touch it. Nobody did. It was steaming and way to, well, _crumbly_ to eat.

My sister came over and stared at the fresh-kill pile, then all the cats in EarthClan camp that were out of their dens. There was only Ratclaw, Silverclaw, Birchwhisker, Sandpaw, and Nettleleaf. The others, of course, were in their underground dens.

I helped my sister move the fresh-kill pile under a big leaf. "You know what, Icepelt? I think we should go hunting."

She nodded and we slipped outside of EarthClan camp.

I looked around and crouched down, spotting a robin. I slapped my sister in the mouth for her to be quiet, but she didn't understand. Icepelt started babbling and the robin flew away.

"Shut up," I told Icepelt.

Later, I was trying to catch a shrew, when I heard scrambling noises. "I swear, Breezestar! There are two EarthClan cats hunting on our territory!" squealed a familiar voice that belonged to a strange cat in VineClan who always chatted annoyingly. That was Hawkblaze, the grey tom with amber eyes.

"Last time you smelled an EarthClan camp, it turned out to be a molten raven!" snarled a different cat: Leopardtail.

"I like ravens, but not molten ones!" complained Hawkblaze.

"Shut up!" snarled Leopardtail. "I'll test my tracking skills!" She bent down and sniffed the ground. Then she sniffed the air and bore her eyes on to Breezestar.

"This time, Hawkblaze is right," she said. "I _do _smell EarthClan cats hunting on our territory. Come on, Breezestar."

I could hear Breezestar huff in annoyance, but the problem was, I realized that we had to leave _now._

I pushed my sister out of her daze. "Come on!" I scrambled back to EarthClan, Icepelt behind me a few tail-lengths away.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of cold and heard Icepelt cry out. The leaves were crunching. I turned around. Leopardtail and Hawkblaze were fumbling with Icepelt, who was pinned and bleeding. Breezestar smiled coldly behind them.

"What do we have here?" mused Breezestar. I hissed in disgust and leaped at her. I was looking at her belly, but aimed for her shoulders and face. Hawkblaze completely forgot about my sister and leaped at me, but I swatted him away.

"Let go of my sister! I hissed. Breezestar shook her head.

"I can't. StarClan declared me to kill both of you." Breezestar leaped at me, but I was smaller than the leader and duck. Leopardtail hissed again and and unsheathed her claws to kill Icepelt.

I got distracted and Breezestar pinned me to the ground. "Kill her sister," Breezestar snarled. Leopardtail lowered her claws, and I screamed, closing my eyes.

After a few minutes, I peeked over at Leopardtail and Icepelt, and I almost fainted, wanting to kill myself: Icepelt, _my sister_, lay dead, gasping, but she closed her eyes the last time. She stopped breathing. I could almost feel her spirit going to StarClan. I faced Breezestar who was still towering over me. She raised her thorn-sharp claw.

I stopped squirming. I looked up at the AirClan leader. Of course, there was almost no way to kill her in one blow. But then I twisted the surprised leader knocked her off of me. I raked across her belly, leaving her to die her next life. I sprinted away from Leopardtail and the leader, running into Vinestar and Shadesong, who was a black she-cat warrior.

"Prepare for an attack," I gasped. I continued sprinting past them and rushed into EarthClan camp. I immediately calmed down because I heard new mews.

"Hey, Snowleaf!" Blossomflake called, trotting over to me. "Where's Icepelt?" she frowned.

"She-she's dead," I choked. "And I think-"

"Ah, it's okay, don't be upset! Hey, did you see Hollybreeze's new kits?" she asked excitedly.

"Nope!" I said. Silverclaw was guarding the nursery. She dipped her head.

"You may go in. Rockpaw, stop it!" she snapped. I turned around to see the grey apprentice trying to scoot closer. Earlier, without asking, he had convinced his brother to poke Smokeberry's first kits, Adderkit and Runningkit (almost too quick to catch), and they had started bleeding slightly.

Silverclaw stepped aside only long enough for me and Blossomflake to slip in swiftly as Rockpaw dived into the hole, but Silverclaw swatted him away.

Inside, I gasped. The kits were adorable, all cuddling into their mothers. There were three: one a deep brown, another grey, and the last one was the most adorable, which was a fluffy, clumsy fiery one.

Hollybreeze, the new kit's mother, nudged each of them when she said their names. "This one is Treekit, this one is Stonekit, and my favorite one is Firekit." She snuggled them closer.

"They are so adorable!" I yelped, unable to stay quiet. The kits started crying and Hollybreeze glared at me.

"Quiet!" she hissed.

"Sorry," I muttered. I stepped backward as Blossomflake started adore them too. I remembered when I was sleeping here, and how it was warm and comfortable. Leaning down on the soft moss, I closed my eyes.

"_Snowleaf!_" hissed a voice. Blossomflake bumped me and went outside, leaving claw marks. I followed her and decided to rest. But the next thing I remember, was a yowl from AirClan.

I scrambled onto my paws and leaped outside. Nobody _dares_ attack my home. I leaped onto a golden she-cat with a long spotted tail. Leopardtail! I clawed at her sides, but a different warrior with black teeth (I figured that was Blacktooth) pulled me back and pinned me on my back. I used the same trick that I did on Breezestar and raked at his belly, sending Blacktooth and Leopardtail fleeing.

Then I heard the yelps of Smokeberry and Hollybreeze. Three warriors that I suspected from different Gatherings that were called Littlesun, Talonfang, and Brightpelt.

Hollybreeze and Smokeberry look terrified as they started swiping at the warriors, but Talonfang grabbed hold of Adderkit after munching some dirt (Adderkit kept on leaping out of the way) and tried to catch Runningkit, but she leaped onto her tiny paws and sped away, weaving through cats.

Ratclaw appeared and dived under Talonfang and clawed at his belly, sending him running away over the cave entrance. I looked away and noticed Birchwhisker fighting Bramblemist and Sootwhisper, who as an apprentice used to be the medicine cat apprentice, until her mentor, Dawnflight, had died, and she became a powerful warrior.

I grabbed one of them each with one front paw and smashed their heads together. I winked at Birchwhisker and was about to follow him into another battle when somebody pulled on my tail. I lashed my claws and spun around, but the cat swiped me in the face.

The next thing I remember was sitting in a dark den that smelled like Breezestar and AirClan camp. My tail was pinned under a heavy boulder.

"Well hello, Snowleaf," mewed a familiar voice: Breezestar again. "I've dragged you here with my favorite deputy, Birdfall." She glanced at a brown tom with matted fur roaming with blood on the side.

I remember him. On a patrol, we were fighting his patrol, and Birdfall had fell from a high place into a gorge filled with jagged rocks. I growled.

"Yes, I know his history. So sad, eh?" purred the enemy leader. "As for you, I told you that you need to die. Such a shame... Birdfall, unleash her."

Birdfall bravely stepped up to me. He was much bigger, so he managed to move the boulder off my tail with no problem. When I was unleashed, I lunged at him, almost immediately pinning him.

"So much of a deputy," I snapped.

Breezestar's eyes were filled with burning rage. "You want so much of a strong warrior?" she lunged at me, knocking me off. She looked at my belly, so I leaped up, but Breezestar had actually lunged up, not for my belly, but for my heart. The AirClan leader raked at my neck and chest.

I rasped, and plopped down on to the ground, blood spilling and and my heart dying.

"So much for you," mewed Breezestar quietly. "Come on, Birdfall. We have a battle to win." They slipped outside the leader's den, leaving me to die. My spirit fluttered away. I was in the paws of StarClan, with my sister.

* * *

_Ta-da! I hoped you liked my story. Please review!_

**_Look out for the next story: Clans of the Mountain: Rainsong's Prophecy._**


End file.
